


Old And New Friends

by PurpleFlowerGardener



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Her Name is Nissa and I really love that name for some reason, Occasional Bucky POV, Omega Original Character, civil war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerGardener/pseuds/PurpleFlowerGardener
Summary: When Nissa returns home from war, she thinks she can retire with her vet benefits, but nooOOOOO, some people are mad at her for assassinating a war-torn country's evil leader. Now she's in danger but refuses the government's safe houses. Against her will, she is brought to avenger's tower, but proximity to Alpha Bucky Barnes puts her into the most intense heat she's ever gotten. Bucky smelled it and they were awkward. Read and find out :P.





	1. Long Time No See

“I spent two tours in Anki,” I informed the travel officer.

“I can see that in your file, but it doesn't specify what you’re specific mission was.” The officer said, his voice evoking the ingrained instinct to make him feel idiotic and week. You wouldn't have pegged me as special forces if you’d known my blood status. Or you wouldn’t have pegged me as an Omega if you’d seen me killing people like it was nothing or beating the shit out of insubordinating little shits who didn’t think I couldn’t. 

“Yeah, my file has been messed up for a long time. I was a sniper until I got hit in the leg, I kept going despite getting shot, and It had to be amputated.” I tapped my prosthetic on the ground. “Then I trained little snot noses for about a year,” I replied and the travel officer chuckled.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience ma’am, but some higher-ups want you to come in because They need more confirmation.” He said, after a quick texting convo on his phone. 

“When?” I said and sighed. “I have some stuff to do later today.” the travel officer shrugged.

“My superior just said now.” The TO said.

“Alright, fine.” I sighed dejectedly, “What did you say your name was again?”

“Sergeant James Barnes.” He said. “Bucky if you like.” He winked and I smiled and snorted.

“Nissa Castle. Nice to meet you Bucky.” I stuck out my hand and he shook them. His hand was big and strong and callused. He was obviously an Alpha, but unlike a lot of Omegas, I wasn’t scared of Alphas. I had beaten up plenty in my time, but I was still worried about him, my leg wasn’t that fast, in case I had to run.

I grabbed my phone from my dining table and some headphones. I stepped into a shoe. My prosthetic wasn’t really advanced, it started a little bit below my knee. I didn’t need a shoe for it. I trotted out to the heavy metal vehicle and stepped one foot inside. It looked legit, was something going on under the surface. I saw a flash of something else cross Sergeant Barnes’ face. I stopped moving inside until a hand pulled me in from the other side. I was lucky it wasn’t my real leg outside the car. I tumbled inside the door and immediately got into battle stance.

“Miss Castle? You’re in danger.” A low woman’s voice said I looked around wildly. I couldn’t find the source of the voice.

“Yeah, no shit, I’m being kidnapped,” I growled, my instincts said to beat the shit out of her, but I couldn’t. She was holding a large gun and it was locked and loaded, aimed at my chest.

“Don’t worry Nissa, we won’t hurt you,” Barnes growled as he sat down next to the woman. There was another guy. 

“Who the fuck are you?” I said, almost recognizing the sent from the woman. Alcohol and fruit. I didn’t sit in the spot offered next to Barnes. 

“Natasha Romanoff, this is Wanda Maximoff, and you’ve met Buck.” The middle woman said. I smiled ruefully.

“Natasha. You really know how to pop in and out of my life, huh.” I responded. I stood up a little and sat opposite the two women and Bucky. Natasha had been brought into my squadron when I was in Anki, she’d been sent to seduce and murder the president of their country. I’d befriended her, and poof, she was gone.

“Yeah, sorry about my little disappearing act. Anki was trying to get my head on a pike.” She responded pulling off her heavy duty helmet. Her hair was straight and long, totally unlike the short curly hair she’d sported in Anki.

“I understand. Coulda gave me some hint you were alive, though.” I said and cocked my head to the side a little.

“I tried, but you were never looking whenever I waved at you from the side of the mall.” She joked and I laughed. The Maximoff girl pulled off her helmet, and damn she was young looking. The early twenties at most. She was cute, though. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Barnes was wearing scent masking deodorant or something, I could only get a very mild scent of pines from him. Past boyfriends had described my scent as lavender and warm. I don’t know.

“We should get to business,” Wanda said with her cute Russian lilt.

“You shot the boss of the terrorist organization in Anki, well it angered a lot of people. You were safe until recently because people there were afraid to make a move, but now that some time has passed, people are talking.” Barnes said and looked toward Natasha.

“We’re bringing you to live in Avenger’s Guest facility until the heat’s off.” Natasha finished. I shrugged.

“I’m gonna have to cancel some appointments, but I guess it’s for the best,” I responded and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts list and told my girls that I couldn’t come to the bar with them the next day. They were sad, but it’s not like the world stopped turning when I was gone.

“We’re going to drive onto a plane, then we can get out of the car,” Wanda said uncomfortably. I felt weird presents of her in my mind. I didn’t really keep up with the news, but it jogged my memory that she was a mind reader.

“Stop,” I thought in her general direction.

“Sorry, a force of habit.” Was her reply. I rolled my eyes and looked around. Buck was on an iPhone and he was texting someone. Natasha had plugged in her headphones and was using Bucky as a backrest, and Bucky didn’t seem to mind. It made me uncomfortable for some odd reason. Maybe because the breath of pine had smelled really good to me, but that shouldn’t be influencing my decisions. I got over the smelling thing in Anki when I was almost killed by following an amazing scent, of limes and cinnamon.

Wanda had pulled out an Android and was typing for a while then started scrolling. Suddenly she smiled really big.

“Annie just took her first step!” She said after awwing. Bucky looked over.

“Cool.” He said. He looked over to me. “Annie is Tony’s second daughter.” I was startled.

“Tony Stark has kids?” I asked and laughed. 

“Yeah, two daughters. I know, it’s even weirder if you knew him pre-kids.” Natasha laughed with me, and Bucky chuckled along with us and Wanda sniggered.

“The older one is named Lilith, 15. Annie’s 1,” Bucky explained.

“Aww, cute. I figured he’d be one of the last to be a family guy.” I said and Bucky shrugged. 

“We all thought that. But…” He pulled up a photo on his phone. A little baby with tan skin and dark hair and a teenage girl with red hair and pale skin was holding her.

“Nice,” I said in lieu of something else.

We got to the plane soon after that. I was given a small compartment to use as a temporary living quarters. It was small and clean and quiet. I lay down on a small bunk opposite the door. I crossed my arms behind my head and I was asleep. 

I was in a bedroom, sitting in a large bed. The sheets were red and the blankets were black and fuzzy. I was naked but for some white underwear. I sat in a way that made me look small. The room was so dark and big I could only barely see farther than six feet or so away from the bed. It was candle lit and quiet but for the sound of echoing footsteps and breathing. It wasn’t ominous. Dream me held my forearm over my breasts, squeezing them up my front.

“You look good.” the other person said. It was Bucky, but I wasn’t uncomfortable because of being mostly naked in front of him. It mostly turned me on.

“You too,” I said, not lying. He was wearing a black wife beater tank and some dark jeans. He had a metal arm, it glinted in the shimmering light. He walked over to me, and was blatantly looking at my breasts. I blushed and he smirked. Suddenly he fazed through time and space. He was naked and on top of me, I didn’t get a good look at his body though, pity. The scent of pine and dark coffee overwhelmed my senses and I felt his teeth grazing over my scenting glands and it felt so good, I felt so accustomed to his touch, It was ludicrous.

“You smell amazing…” he purred and I whined when he didn’t mark me with his teeth. “Enough of that, there's time for that later, oh I promise.” his metal arm was cold and the warmth of my skin was growing. I’d only ever experienced one heat with an alpha (It hadn’t ended well, let me tell you that), and I hadn’t realized how much I’d missed this.

“You’re so good…” I whined slowly, and I rubbed my pelvis against his and I felt a rise. 

“You’re better.” Bucky groaned, and almost instantly I was ripped from my amazing dream by Natasha shaking my shoulders.

“Wake up dummy.” She said and I breathed heavily.

“What the hell?” I said angrily.

“We're almost here. Take this.” Nat shoved a little pink pill into my hand and a glass of water into the other. “I can smell pre-heat on you. Hurry up it’ll mask it.” I shook the fog of my nap away. I took the pill. I could smell the slutty scent on myself of all places. I scoffed. I’d not been into a heat scene Anki, when I was almost killed.

“Thanks. I didn’t realize it was coming so soon,” I said after I wiped my mouth of the water.

“Also you were making serious happy noises.” she winked and I laughed uncomfortably. “Who was it about?” She asked and I laughed just as uncomfortably. 

“Uh, why do you want to know?” I asked and stuttered a little.

“Just curious.” She responded and stood up and leaned against the wall.

“Uh. I don’t know. It was some hot guy with no really discernable face that I could ID.” I said shakily and Natasha laughed.

“You’re a terrible liar,” she said and laughed again. I shrugged and smiled as I stretched my back.

“Yeah well, It’s none of your business who I have happy dreams about,” I responded. 

“Yeah, I guess. I’d tell you who I was having happy dreams about if it were at the right time and place.” Nat faked pouted and I rolled my eyes.

“I have no care for knowing who you want to fuck Nat.” I laughed and she laughed too. “Am I not too obvious?” I asked seriously.

“Less but it’s not like you can’t smell it. Buck has some sent blocking deodorant I can get you if you want.” My brain made me smile when she said his name. Nat got a wild look on her face and smiled with glee.

“No way, Bucky?!” She laughed really loudly and I blushed. “This is going to be amazingly awkward. I’ll get you the deodorant,” She hopped off my bed and rushed to the door. I was left to sit on my bunk and want to kill Nat for waking me from such an amazing dream.

Nat came in again and handed me the unscented stick. I rubbed it on my neck, slightly puffy from my body preparing for a heat. Sometimes I hate being an Omega.


	2. NESS OF THE AWKWARD, or Awkwardness For Those Who Prefer Strait Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo Awkwardness mwahahahaha

I didn’t want to exit my little bunk room. I just wanted to hide and avoid Bucky at all cost. Natasha was a bitch, but I knew she wouldn’t let him know about what we’d talked about. Eventually, I had to leave my bunk, and when I did, I gave him a nod and turned to the coffee maker and poured myself a glass. When I turned back around, I had caught him looking at my ass, and he immediately looked out the window next to him like it hadn’t happened. I blushed. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

“We should be landing in five minutes, Sergeant Barnes.” A robotic female voice with an Irish accent informed us. Bucky looked toward the cockpit and walked toward it. He had a confident stride, his arms swinging freely. Natasha looked at me knowingly, and I stuck my tongue out at her. 

“Friday is an AI that Tony created. If you need anything, just ask her.” Wanda informed me and I nodded.  
We landed in said five minutes and I stepped off onto the landing and launch pad on Avenger’s tower. It was amazing, I had to crane my neck to see all the way to the top. It was amazing, but also a little ugly. 

I saw Tony Stark walk run out of the building. He was wearing a white silk shirt and a gray vest with slightly darker gray paisley accents, and dark sunglasses. He had a phone to his ear and was talking really fast.

“-and it’s important to secure the area around her residence. Can’t have a terror attack killing civilians. Ok, bye. Also, try to bring her stuff out and into a storage. Ok bye.” He clicked him off his call. “Nissa Castle?” he asked and I nodded. “Ok, nice to meet you. I don’t have time now, but I want to talk about the sharp shooting tech you used in Anki if that wouldn’t be too much trouble.” I shook my head.

“Sure, I don’t mind,” I said. “So, how long am I estimated to stay here?” I asked and shifted my weight. “Also, is there any way I could go get some stuff? All I’ve got are the clothes on my back and my phone and wallet.” I said.

“Not you personally, but we can send some agents once the place is secured. In the meantime, you can borrow some of my wife Pepper’s clothes.” Tony said, and I accidentally caught his scent. The complete accident didn’t mean to, but he had a mated scent, anyway. I kinda have a hard time not catching scents, be them, people, I’m interested getting a knot from or not. I think it has something to do with me being an Omega.

“Ok, I guess,” I said morosely. I didn’t really like the idea of spending an unknown amount of time in the Avenger’s tower, but I knew it was safe if I’d been targeted by a terrorist organization. I was level headed. I’ve been in danger before, I can do it again, no problem. “What’s the WiFi password?” I asked and Tony held out his hand for my phone. I handed it to him and he pressed in a long code. 

“If you need it again, ask Friday. They gave you the rundown on Friday, right?” he asked and I nodded. “Good, they’re not just a bunch of barbarians. C’mon, I’ll show you the guest room.” Tony started walking towards the building and I followed him.  
I got blasted by a breeze of cool air when we got inside, the summer air was warm and humid. We got into an elevator with Bucky and Natasha, and I saw another guy sprinting top speed at the elevator. He was tall and blond, and I would have known him from a mile away as Steve Rogers. He smiled when I held the elevator door for him.

“Thanks!” He said and smiled at me. 

“You’re Steve Rogers, right?” I asked and he put out his hand to shake. 

“Yup, you are…?” He asked and we shook hand. 

“Nissa Castle. Nice to meet you.” I smiled demurely.

“Ah, you ended the war in Anki, right?” He asked and I blushed.

“Team effort, but I was the one who assassinated the vice president. I guess I pushed over the first domino.” I replied and Steve half smiled.

“I think it was more than one domino, from what I read, you were credited with ending the war. I was just going on what I had.” He shrugged and closed his eyes and opened them slowly.

“She’s just being modest Steve. I was there, she’s as good as Clint when It comes to aiming.” Natasha rattled off, and I blushed harder. 

“I read, when you got shot, you kept going for five hours afterward to complete the mission.” Tony chimed in, and I looked at my foot and prosthetic. 

“All of that is true, but I was trained for more. I got distracted. If I hadn't, prosty here would be stainless steel earrings right now.” I joked, and everyone laughed. 

“Mine’s vibration,” Bucky said and extended his arm to me. I put my hand on it. I could hear quiet clicking and whir inside it. It was amazingly crafted.

“Wow, that’s really ahead of modern tech.” I marveled (wink), and Bucky laughed when Tony rolled his eyes. 

“My tech is years beyond his,” Tony whined and everyone laughed. Suddenly the door opened. Steve stepped out along with Wanda, Nat, and Tony, once Bucky had volunteered to show me to my room.

“How are you doing?” He asked after I’d been quiet for a while. I blushed.

“I’m ok. A little overwhelmed by all of this,” I made a big gesture all around the elevator. 

“You’ll get used to it after a while. Truth be told, I’m still getting used to Friday.” He said and I laughed.

“I had a house AI, it shouldn’t be hard for me to figure it out.” I smiled and I saw him looking at through the corner of my eye. He adjusted his posture and turned to a large window that had just appeared. I stepped toward it and pressed my face to the glass. It was an amazing view. I saw a reflection of bucky in the second glass, his eyes were downcast towards my reflections breasts. I felt a little out of breath. I smiled when I saw him blush when he realized I’d caught him.

“I-I’m sorry, I-” He started to explain, but I cut him off.

“It’s fine, just next time don’t be so obvious.” I joked and he laughed, “Also, I have great boobs. It’s just a fact of life.” Bucky turned red.

“Uh, um, ok.” He was blushing so hard it was funny. The doors opened and we walked out of the elevator. I almost tripped over the threshold. Smoooooooooooooooth. He leads me down a hallway with a long window one one side, high above the city, and the other side was covered indoors. Bucky pressed his thumb against a rubber pad on the wall, then gestured for me to do the same. I pressed my thumb into the rubber and a small ding sounded. The door opened.

“This door will always open for you now,” Bucky explained, at my look of curiosity.

“Cool,” I whispered as we walked into my room. It was small and simple. The walls were white and there were various panels with labels next to them. There was a dark wooden desk with a laptop on it. It was state of the art. The bed was big and soft looking. There was a small kitchenette and, after I opened the bathroom door, a nice big shower with a sauna mode (YAY!), and there was a really deep bathtub. There was a freaking fireplace built into the wall.

“Why is there a fireplace?” I asked incredulously. Bucky shrugged.

“I don’t know, Tony’s aesthetic?” Bucky said and I laughed.

“Sure, why not.” I laughed again, and Bucky laughed with me.

“Well if you need anything, press the call button on the panel next to the door, then select who you want to talk to. It will call them.” Bucky explained.

“Sounds good. Show me how to do that, I got to get Nat up here anyway.” I said. He pressed the pad with his pointer finger and selected the photo of Natasha. For a while, Nat’s icon just glowed but it started blinking, and Bucky started toward the door.

“What’s the blinking mean?” I asked Bucky looked back over at me from the door.

“It mean’s she’s seen and responded to your call.” He said and walked out the door. I instantly dropped the pretense of calmness. I snaked a hand into my pants and- yep, heat is on. This was not unexpected, I’d been expecting one for months, but it hadn’t shown up until now, of all times. I felt a twinge of discomfort strike in my lower abdomen. I was so exasperated. It got worse, and I stumbled to the bathroom. My hands shook as I downed three Advil and a suppression in the vague hope that the pain would alleviate, it didn’t. I felt pounding on my door, and I inch wormed my way to the door and opened it. 

“Oh my god, Nissa! What’s wrong?” She yelled once she’d flung the door open, then she inhaled deeply. “Oh…” her eyes rolled. She stood in a very Alpha-ish stance. I was scared. However good at battling people twice my size, I couldn’t fight Natasha.

“How do I make it stop hurting?” I wheezed. I caught Natasha’s scent and moaned. She stepped back from me, thank god.

“I will be right back. I’m going to get-” She paused and shuddered her nostrils flared. “Uh yeah ok I got to go.” She dodged out of my room. I moaned at her back, I wanted an alpha to knot me like it was the end of the world, but my slightly rational scenes reminded me she was most likely mated at this point. She’d smelled the slightly warmer scent since she’d last been around me.

“Oh god…” I Groaned at a terrible pain in my womanhood. I smelled Natasha coming back. I undulated against my own will. She opened my door and thrust something into my arms and I clutched at it like it was the medicine to keep me alive.

 

It was a knotting vibrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first ABO fic I've ever written so I hope I did it justice.


	3. *Gasp* Bucky's Point Of View 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a hard on.

I could smell Nissa from the hall. After Natasha had dashed out of Nissa’s room, she stank of heat, not hers. She dashed to her room and came back sprinting with a brown paper bag. I was leaning against the wall next to the elevator doors. She sprinted out again and slammed the door behind her and sprinted to the elevator, blushing beet red. I approached Nissa’s room and scented her. I felt my cock twitch in interest, and I put my hand on the handle to the door, but I heard a moan and buzzing that stopped me.

“What are you doing?!” Bucky said out loud to himself. He backed off and walked calmly toward the elevator. I pressed the button for his floor and inside his head, he was running around in circles screaming. He felt the elevator begin to move, and I slumped in the corner. I bounced my head against the wall of the elevator.  
God, she was hot. Complete hourglass figure, shorter than me. Maybe almost 5 ft 7. Her eyes saw all, and I don’t know how she didn’t see how she was twisting me around. I’ll tell the truth, I’d not been with a woman since the 1940’s, and my body was telling me it was about time. When she’d not made eye contact with me until we were alone in the elevator had made me believe I’d freaked her out, and I’d been kicking myself in the ass. 

I imagined her in lacy black undergarments and kneeling in front of me and unzipping my- I shouldn’t think about that where there are cameras. I stood up again when I realized that my floor was coming. I shifted my weight to hide my hard on until I could take care of it in private. The doors opened and I walked as calmly as possible toward my door. I opened the door and I was about to step over the threshold when I heard someone.

“Buck!” I heard Steve say, but I just dodged into my room and locked the door behind me. I pulled out my phone and texted Steve.

“Not feeling good, later.” I texted him.

“Buck, we can’t get sick dumbass. Find a better excuse.” Steve shot back.

“YOU can’t get sick, I just want some time to myself. I’ll talk to you later.” I shot back and steve sent an eye roll emoji. I turned on the shower and pulled off my shirt, and gingerly pulled off my pants and boxers. I quickly ran a brush through my hair, I couldn’t bring myself to cut it.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water trace over my body. I prolonged the suffering for maybe a minute when I took the matter into my own hands.


	4. And The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are awkward buuuuuuut moods change eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my friends

(Three days later)

I sat on the edge of my bed with my phone in hand. I bit my lip and got up and put on the pair of shorts Nat had brought up, along with a loose tank top. I thumbed in a message into my phone. It was 6:30 pm.

“Where is everyone?” I asked Natasha via text.

“A bunch of the guys are on a mission. I’m sick so I’m taking a break from that stuff.” She responded.

“Who exactly is still here?” I asked.

“You, me, Potts, and Clint.” She responded. “The others should be getting back around 10 tonight.”

“Excellent,” I responded and opened my door and headed to the elevator. I pushed the button for the dining room and kitchens and common room in general. I got down in there and found a box of chocolate cookies and brought them into the couch room. I turned on the fireplace and pulled a book off the shelf. I got lost in the book, it was a joyride of a tome. I got thirsty so I walked into the kitchen to get a diet coke, and I saw Bucky. I lost my hold on the book and I fumbled for it. Bucky turned around to see me scrambling for the book. His arm shot out and caught it by the cover.

“Oh, um, thanks…” I said stupidly.

“No problem,” He says, and stands up straight, and hands me the book. I suddenly was extremely conscious of how low my tank top hung on me, and my shorts barely passed my underwear. 

“How are you doing?” I asked after a short silence.

“Ok, you?” He asked back.

“Ok. I thought you were on a mission,” I said, and Bucky shook his head.

“Nah, I decided I didn’t want to this time. I’ve been a little off of late,” He said and trailed head turned to the fridge.

“Fair,” I replied weekly. I wished he knew, how I’d thought of his weight on top of me instead of the awkward weightlessness of fucking the knotting vibrator. It got the job done, but it didn’t compare to the intense feeling of the organic dick. 

I wasn’t pleased with the situation. I just wanted to act normal. I just had to have been manhandled as he threw me into the car. I figured out a day ago that was what had to have set off the heat. I’d been so close to his scent, it’s a wonder I didn’t send him into a rut.

But what If I had? It’s not like I could have known, I was holed up in my room for three days with only the knotting vibrator for company. Also, an Alpha’s rut is more manageable than one of my heats. I always put them off so much It always is intense and explosive. 

I decided to see if I could gather clues. He held himself a little taller, but that could just be my imagination. I couldn’t smell anything on him out of the ordinary- wait, no, there was something different it was- a little bit sharp smelling, maybe- oh yeah, my ex smelled like that when he’d finished with a rut. That might not be completely solid evidence, though. 

I returned to the couch once I’d gotten my coke, and pulled out my phone. 

“You lied. Bucky’s here.” I sent her and Natasha almost immediately started to reply.

“Yeah, but he just asked us all to leave him alone for a few days. He kinda quarantined himself. I just figured it was nerves of having someone he didn’t know all that well living in the tower, but just a theory.” She replied. I smiled. He had started a rut. Ha-ha nail-bitingly nerves me, he did go into a rut, it was likely me who set him off.

“Ok. Lies just piss me off is all. Thanks for the explanation,” I sent back.

“That’s fair,” she sent, and then, radio silence. I sat back in the chair and drank my coke, ate my cookies, and read. 

Maybe fifteen minutes later, an amazing smell wafted from the kitchen. It smelled like chocolate or something, but whatever it was, I wanted to check it out. I got up and set down the book and food. I walked quietly to the entrance, an arched doorless portal, and peaked inside. Bucky was sitting on the counter next to the stove and the stove was on. He was watching his phone, one headphone in. He laughed occasionally and smirked sometimes. He looked up and saw me looking in.

“Hey,” He said and patted the counter next to him. I walked over and hopped up onto the counter with him. 

“Hey,” I replied. Bucky sighed.

“Are we going to keep edging around this or…?” Bucky trialed off. I looked over at him. This was too good to be true!

“I was hoping you’d bring that up,” I said and bumped Bucky’s arm with mine. I got up onto my knees because I was smaller than him, and kissed him, and caught him by surprise. I immediately smelled arousal on him, and sequential arousal nearly spilled from my neck and womanhood. His hands clasped my waist and dragged me onto his lap. I arch my back, the energy in my body wanting to be released. One of Bucky’s hands moves away from me and I whine at the action, but I open my eyes and Bucky was turning off the stove. Always thinking about not burning down Tony’s kitchen and what not.

“My room?” Bucky asked breathlessly.

“I’d be happy right here.” I purred and he growled, his eyes were on fire with lust.

“I want to be the only one who can see, hear, or smell you. And that doesn't work if there is a camera pointing at us,” he growls and I squeal as he slides off the counter and sets me down on my own two feet. I almost fall, my knees had turned to jelly. 

“Oh, my goAH!” I squeak as he pinched my ass so I would walk quicker. I scamper ahead of him and we dodge into the elevator. The elevator door closes and Bucky violently pushes the button for his floor and turns back to me.

His eyes were dark with lust, and I whimpered purely at the look and the I-take-what-I-want way he’s standing, and it’s a wonder I haven’t made more noise. He holds me by the waist, and almost like he’s teasing me, kisses me, deep into my mouth and I moan and he breaks away and chuckled darkly.

As he kissed me more, harder, I realized, oh shit, I need air to live, so I broke away from the kiss and throw back my head and breath deeply. Bucky smells like pine and coffee, and god it is so amazing. I just want to find where he is making such an enticing smell and mark it until it is all mine. 

Bucky’s mouth was giving my scent glands a bit off attention, sucking at my skin, I felt a hickey forming and I almost screamed, but I bit down on my thumb so no one would hear. I bucked my hips against his and I feel a raging erection and I feel so delighted, it's insane. I heard him groan from the friction, so naturally, I kept doing it. A dinging noise startled me. I pushed Bucky back and ran my nails through my hair so it didn’t look like so disheveled, and striated my shirt. Bucky shifted his weight and clothes to hide his boner, but he could only do so much. I walked out and looked both ways. Bucky came up behind me and rested his muscular upper arm on my shoulder and pointed toward a door. I felt his dick poke me and I jumped because I wasn’t expecting it.

I spun out of his arms and briskly walked to his bedroom, and the games began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ;).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...And the end is here!

He shut the door, and he looked at me in a way that undid all of my little good sense I had. He picked me up in the fireman’s carry and in three long strides.

“I’m going to ruin you…” He growled in my ear and I shivered with happiness and squeaked something inhuman. He tossed me onto his bed, and I whined when he turned around and locked the door. Around he turned, and I was wiggling out of my shirt, suddenly I felt his hands on my sides, lifting my shit with me. He jerkily pulled it off, his hands shaking, mine too, adrenaline pumping through my system. He knelt over my inwardly canted legs, and took my chin into his hand and tilted my face toward his. I met his eyes, dark with lust, and I squirmed at his intense gaze.

“Do you have something to say?” I raised my eyebrows and smirked, he laughed once, and smashed his face into mine, effectively shutting me up and laying me down. I lifted my pelvis toward his and teased him, and he shuddered and groaned into my mouth, most satisfying. He parted our lips, and he started sucking on my scent glands, and I almost came with such a simple action. I made a noise between a scream and a moan, and he put one finger against my lips, and I bit back another loud moan as two cold fingers found their way to my panties. Slowly, deliberately slowly, Bucky tortured me, I squirmed on his hand wanting so much more. Bucky’s human hand had pinned my wrists above my head, and his hand was strong. He bumped my nub and I threw my head backward and cried out. I knew I had to silence myself, so I turned my head to the side and sunk my teeth into a pillow. Bucky saw my move and released my hand. He got up onto his knees and scooted backward. I watched him silently. He reached toward my shorts waist, and I nodded frantically. He smiled and pulled my shorts off in one slick motion. Off the bed, they were flung, along with my panties seconds later. He looked up at me one last time, for only a second, and his head dipped toward me. 

I’d never had a guy give me oral before. They never wanted to give, and I never really wanted it. I was just fine with regular sex. I never realized what I’d been missing. Bucky pulled my legs over his shoulders, and I shivered with delight as he tasted my womanhood. I felt the orgasm coming before I could say anything, I came. I screamed into the pillow and bucked my hips into his face and oh my god it felt amazing. He pulled his face away and wiped his mouth. He gave me a shit-eating grin that I wanted to hide between my legs forever, but I was suddenly taken over by the need to get him inside me; oh shit, can two heats so close together be, like, healthy? 

“May I?” Bucky asked as he’d crawled back onto the bed. I nodded my frantic yes, and he was inside me quicker than you could fire a bullet. The feeling of his knot filling me was absolutely divine, and I bit my lip after he began rocking his hips forward and back into me. I moaned quietly and I felt him breathing heavily and occasionally grunt. It was heaven.

I began to feel his knot swell, and the excitement of finally getting a real man’s knot overwhelmed my senses, all I could smell was his pine tree and coffee scent, and I recognized the scent of a rut. I was almost gleeful as he rocked forward. I guess that's why they call it, rocking your world. 

He grew to an almost painful size inside me, and every movement of his hips sent a spike of pleasure state to my brain and I was positively overflowing with endorphins. Bucky groaned as I rolled my hips against his motion, and I was kissing his neck furiously. I felt a sudden build up and I graised my teeth against his scenting gland by accident. He extended his arms so he could look me in the face. He asked the silent question. I nodded affirmation, and he broke out into a sly grin. He pushed himself deeper into me than he’d done before, causing me to squeal, and his teeth scraped against my skin and I writhed in pleasure. I got my teeth against him and as I hit my orgasm, I marked him as mine. The taste of his blood was coppery and bitter, and amazing.

He marked me gently instead of my intense bite, and he groaned as he thrust one last time and I felt him coat my insides. I was so complete. Bucky couldn’t move without hurting me for about 15 minutes without hurting me badly, so instead of him crushing me, he flipped us over and tenderly placed me onto his chest. Alpha’s tend to get really cuddly after a hookup, and It’s really cute.

“That was-” Bucky started, and I finished with:

“-Awesome…” I trailed off and yawned. “Mind if I take a nap?” I asked.

“I think I will too.” And both of us were asleep.

Until Natasha called my cell phone because she couldn’t find me. She just had to interrupt one of the best moments of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, school's been kicking my ass recently, lots of stress and people problems, but I should be ok for now. 
> 
> How'd I do? I was going to write more, but it felt right to end it there. Also, first time writing a giving oral scene, I hope I did well.
> 
> I'm going to end it here, but any comments are highly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop Idea's in the comments, but please be kind and constructive with you criticism.


End file.
